En la Iglesia
by vickyycullen
Summary: Edward pensó que la fiesta de su pueblo sería un acontecimiento aburrido, pero no contó con la presencia de la dulce Bella Swan para ayudarlo a divertirse de una manera deliciosamente prohibida. Nada me pertenece. Solo la adapté.


Hola, Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy de un pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks y tengo 26 años. Hoy vengo a contarles lo que me sucedió hace 5 años.

Mi pueblo tiene unos 3000 y algo de habitantes y la Iglesia del pueblo es pequeña pero muy visitada en ocasiones especiales. Eran las fiestas del pueblo, por la tarde se solía hacer una procesión por el pueblo y al final volvían las andas a la Iglesia y el párroco decía unas palabras para dar por finalizar el acto.

El día que cuento, a mitad de procesión empezó a lloviznar pero la procesión siguió su camino sin variar nada. Cada vez llovía más fuerte, hasta que llego a la iglesia, en la cual no cabía nadie más para escuchar las palabras que fuera a decir el párroco. Al acabar y al ir a salir estaba lloviendo fuerte, cayendo una gran tormenta, entonces nadie se animaba a salir. Esperábamos dentro a ver si paraba de llover para salir.

Entonces vi que estaba Isabella, o como todos la llamaban Bella, era una chica del pueblo, tenía 22 años, de piel pálida, delgada, pecho pequeño, culo bien formado y muy cariñosa, con la que me encontraba en los supermercados muy de vez en cuando. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y fui a saludarla, yo había estado yendo de monitor a los grupos de catequesis y conocía bastante la iglesia por dentro. Ella me preguntó dónde estaba algún baño, y yo le dije acompáñame.

Fuimos por los pasillos de la iglesia a un baño que había allí dentro, era el último sitio dónde uno piensa hacer algo la Casa del Señor, con muchísima gente dentro de la iglesia. Era un cuarto de baño que tenía para lavarse las manos, el típico wáter de pared para hombres y una habitación con otro baño ya de los de toda la vida.

Entonces ella entro a la cabina de baño, y yo le dije que iría a hacer mis necesidades también. Pensé "ella tardará" y a saber cuándo para de llover. Ella salió del baño y yo no me di cuenta hasta que vino por detrás de mí y se puso a sujetármela mientras orinaba. Es una de las situaciones que más me pone: que me la sujeten mientras orino, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo con un gemido bajo y sensual que me deseaba. Acabe de orinar y me empezó a pajear. Me movía la polla de arriba abajo.

En ese movimiento estaba y me giré, mi polla le rozaba su vientre por encima de la ropa y la abrace tocándole el culo y le di un beso comiéndole la boca. Le di un mordisco en los labios mientras ella volvía a pajearme y se rozaba conmigo para encontrar más de esa deliciosa fricción, mientras me hacia una paja y me liaba con ella.

Ahí ya ni me acordaba donde estaba, ni que era la Iglesia, ni que estaba llena de gente ni que teníamos abierta la puerta de un baño en el que en teoría no debíamos estar, ni que podía ir cualquier persona de un momento a otro. Entonces mientras nos liábamos me hice para atrás hasta que me apoye en la pica para lavarse la mano. Ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo "disfruta esto".

Se agachó y mientras cogía la base de la polla me dio un beso en la punta del glande. Posó la lengua en la base de la polla y empezó a subir muy suave, muy poco a poco hasta arriba, hasta la punta y se introdujo la polla en su boca de golpe. Se la follaba a un ritmo muy rápido y veloz. Mientras me miraba a los ojos. De repente paraba me daba besitos, lametones, en la polla y se la volvía a meter hasta el fondo.

Decidí tomar las riendas de la situación, saque mi polla de su boca y la hice levantarse y tras darle un beso le subí el suéter y le quité el sujetador tenía sus hermosos senos a la vista, bajé con mi boca, le devoraba sus rosados y delicados pezones, se los amasaba. Mientras que succionaba con mi boca un pecho, al otro lo retorcía entre mis dedos, jalándolo y amasándolo delicadamente mientras Bella gemía sin control.

Seguí bajando mis manos por sus pechos, su ombligo, hasta llegar a besar su vientre. Desabroche su pantalón y se lo quité. Nada más quitarle todo una de mis manos fue a su vagina y la vi tan mojada que directamente le metí un dedo y al ver lo bien que le entraba y como lo estaba disfrutando le metí otro dedo. Mi boca posó mi lengua en su ombligo y mientras la follaba con dos dedos baje la lengua muy suave hasta su clítoris.

Apretaba con la punta de mi lengua su clítoris, mientras la seguía follando esta vez con tres dedos ella gemía. Intentaba contenerse por el lugar en el que estábamos, por mantener el respeto al lugar sagrado en el que nos encontrábamos. Estuve así 5 minutos más hasta que ella me dijo fóllame.

Jámas me imagine que la dulce Bella Swan me estaría pidiendo que la folle en el baño de una inglesia, donde además se encontraba su familia afuera, su padre Charlie, su madre Renee y su hermano menor Jacob.

Yo al principio le dije sí, pero yo quería estar en control. Ella sentada en el lavamanos abierta de piernas y yo de pie. Acerque mi polla rozando su pierna hacia la parte central, primero solo rozaba su centro con la punta de la polla pero sin entrar. Mis manos amasaban sus exquisitos pechos, ahora de un rosado intenso, y la apretaba contra mí.

Entonces encaminé mi polla a su coño y la metí de golpe y la saqué, sólo una vez. Volví a rozar su coño con mi punta y volví a repetir ese movimiento de meter del todo y sacar. Volví a meter pero esta vez sin sacar del todo y a dirigir un vaivén en el que ella disfrutaba mientras que mi boca mordisqueaba su pezón.

Ella apoyada, en el baño, la puerta abierta, podía entrar quien fuera en cualquier momento. Por eso los dos decidimos que fuera un polvo rápido para volver pronto y que nadie nos pillara. Aumentamos los dos mucho el ritmo de frecuencia del mete-saca de mi polla en su conejo, era frenético. Le comía la boca. Seguíamos follando a un ritmo muy rápido.

Noté que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo y yo también entonces paré de golpe y volví a aumentar el ritmo muy poco a poco. Cada vez más rápido para que en el momento que cogiera más velocidad ambos llegáramos al orgasmo. Entonces fue cuando llegamos los dos. Nos convulsionábamos el cuerpo de placer.

Nos quedamos un rato besándonos, solo sintiéndonos, fue cuando entonces ella decidió que debíamos vestirnos, y en silencio lo hicimos, aunque una duda no se salía de mi cabeza.

"Bella, ¿Te arrepientes?"- le pregunté.

"No, Edward"- se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta qué dijo- "Te veré por ahí, hasta luego" – me dedicó una media sonrisa y salió del baño en búsqueda de su familia.

Salí del baño un par de minutos después, para no levantar sospecha, y cuando fui hacia el lugar en el que su familia estaba reunida momentos atrás, me dijeron que se habían marchado.

Me dije a mi mismo que lo ocurrido en el baño era muy bueno para ser verdad, así que le daría su espacio a Bella, aunque no la dejaré ir por mucho tiempo.


End file.
